Marvel Database
Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. Featured Article The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 This Week's Comics Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 645 Textless.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Presents Black Cat Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Casanova Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Daken Dark Wolverine Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Deadpool Corps Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| Ender in Exile Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 5) I Am An Avenger Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 614 Textless.jpg| Incredible Hulks Enigma Force Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Invaders Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 31 Textless.jpg| Iron Man By Design Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Iron Man Titanium Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 7 Textless.jpg| New Avengers Vol 2 5 Textless.jpg| Punishermax Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg| Shadowland Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Strange Tales Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg| Super Hero Squad Vol 1 10 Textless.jpg| Superior Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Thanos Imperative Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Thor Vol 1 616 Textless.jpg| Thor The Mighty Avenger Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Tomb of Terror Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| X-Men Vol 3 4 Textless.jpg| X-Men Forever 2 Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg| :* :* (of 4) :* :* :* :* (of 5) :* (of 5) :* :* :* (of 5) :* :* :* :* :* :* :* (of 5) :* :* :* :* (of 6) :* :* :* :* :* Current Poll: What was your favorite Marvel "Event", over this past year? Realm of Kings X-Necrosha Siege Messiah War Second Coming World War Hulks Heroic Age (ongoing) My favorite is not listed... None of these (N/A) See previous polls TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina Category:Structure